<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clexa Drabbles because apparently it's all I can write anymore by thebenniebabyninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344981">Clexa Drabbles because apparently it's all I can write anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja'>thebenniebabyninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking requests for drabbles HMU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clexa Drabbles because apparently it's all I can write anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a typical night at the Cleveland Clinic Emergency room for Abby Griffin. Several cases need her attention, she reads the charts to determine the most severe. A pregnant woman, a broken arm, and a gunshot wound. Security should be there already so she decides to start with Lexa Woods. Abby reads over the chart, patient's nurse is Clarke Griffin. Abby smiles as she pulls back the curtain.</p><p>"Ms. Woods how are you-" Abby stops mid sentence, taking in the scene before her. </p><p>Her smile drops from her face. </p><p>Clarke and the patient are... Abby's eyes flick to her daughter's face as the two break away. The Doctor's eyes flick back towards the patient. Their faces redden the longer Abby stares. Abby abruptly turns on her heels, exits the space, and rips the curtain closed. Well that's one way to find out your daughter is gay. </p><p>Time moves slowly around Abby as she processes what she has just witnessed. This goes against everything they were taught in medical school.  Abby turns to stare at the curtain for a long moment before peeking her head in again.</p><p>"Clarke, I need to speak with you." Abby says, trying her best to ignore the girls interlocked fingers. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>